Call Me Maybe
by Maruriyan
Summary: Jika ada kategori orang aneh nan nekat di dunia ini, maka Sai adalah orang pertama yang menjadi penghuni kategori itu. Ah, jangan lupakan kegilaannya untuk si pemuda yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Warn ! AU, OOC, BL, SasuSai, Crack pair dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Terinspirasi dari lagu Call Me Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Call Me Maybe**

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan lagu ' Call Me Maybe ' milik Carly Rae Jepsen.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, BL, SasuSai, Song fi**_ _ **c, twoshoot.**_

 _ **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materi apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **Hope You Enjoy This**_

* * *

Jika ada kategori orang aneh nan nekat di dunia ini, maka Sai adalah orang pertama yang menjadi penghuni kategori itu. Hei, sesuka apapun kalian pada seseorang, tak mungkin kalian memberinya nomor hp kalian kan ?

Nah, jika mungkin, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Sayangnya, untuk kasus Sai, ini sedikit spesial. Sai baru pertama kali melihatnya. Tak pernah saling kenal atau mengobrol sebelumnya. Dan tiba – tiba ia menyukainya. Begitu saja, tanpa alasan yang jelas, apalagi logis.

Oh, Sai, sebegitu bosankah kau menjadi jomblo hingga nekat memberi seseorang nomor smartphone-mu ?

Jika orang itu, perempuan, maka beda urusan. Sayangnya, dia laki – laki.

.

.

.

 **" Selamat** **malam, Macburger pesan antar di sini. "** , Ucap seorang gadis dengan luwesnya. Telpon yang menempel di telinganya diapit oleh bahu, ketika tangan sang gadis sibuk mencatat pesanan dan alamat si pembeli.

 **" Pesanan anda akan tiba kira – kira 15 menit lagi tuan. Terimakasih dan selamat malam. "**

 **Tuut...**

 **Tuuut...**

.

.

.

Berawal dari sebuah pesanan dua burger ukuran _large_ , dan sekotak _french fries_ _,_ pemuda dengan parka hitam itu memacu kendarannya. Memasuki kawasan _flat_ yang biasa dihuni kalangan menengah ke atas. Tidak begitu mewah tapi tidak juga murah. Heh, kalau di sini murah, Sai – nama si pemuda – akan dengan senang hati tinggal di sini.

" Lantai tiga. " Gumam Sai sambil berjalan menuju lift. Tersenyum sekilas ke arah pak satpam yang memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan _flat_ dengan nomor 33 itu. Tanpa basa – basi, Sai langsung memencet tombol interkom. Menyambungkannya dengan suara serak laki – laki dari dalam sana.

" Siapa ? "

Suaranya serak. Seperti orang yang baru bangun bangun tidur. Wajar saja, pukul sebelas malam adalah waktu yang cukup baik untuk tidur. Entah kenapa, Sai merasa sedikit bersalah mengganggu tidur seseorang. Sungguh. Tidur melupakan surga dunia bagi Sai yang harus berangkat pagi – pagi subuh dan pulang lewat tengah malam. Kapan tidur ? pertanyaan bagus. Sai akan menyempatkan diri tidur di mana dan kapan pun. Asalkan ada waktu luang, Sai pasti habiskan dengan tidur.

Kembali ke kenyataan, Sai tersenyum yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat si pemilik rumah, karena interkom ini hanya mengirim suara saja. " Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu. Saya dari Macburger ingin mengantar pesanan anda. "

" Hn. "

Hanya gumamam singkat yang Sai artikan sebagai _' iya '_. Mungkin efek mengantuk.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok laki – laki usia 27-28 tahun dengan balutan _long sleeve_ hitam dan celana pendek.

" Tuan Uchiha Sasuke ? " Tanya Sai sambil melihat selembar kertas yang menempel pada kotak si burger.

" Hn. "

Lagi – lagi jawaban singkat. Namun, iris _onyx_ yang setengah terpejam itu mampu membuat Sai terdiam beberapa saat. Senyum bisnisnya masih melekat di wajah, namun entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari laki – laki yang di depannya.

Hal yang sangat jarang pun terjadi. Sai benar – benar tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum bisnis seperti biasa. Tidak pula senyum palsu yang ia keluarkan disaat tertentu. Tetapi sebuah senyuman tulus, untuk si pemuda yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

" Mana makananku ? " Tak sabar, Sasuke menatap kotak yang berada di tangan Sai, walau kesadarannya masih setengah – setengah namun aroma makanan mau tak mau membangunkan perutnya.

" Ah- iya. "

Sai bahkan hampir lupa tujuan utamanya kesini. Degup jantungnya yang tiba – tiba menjadi lebih cepat tak dihiraukannya.

Sai tahu benar dengan perasaan ini.

" Silakan tanda tangan di sini. " Sai menyerahkan selembar kertas dan sebuah bolpoin yang selalu dibawanya.

" Ck, merepotkan. " Sasuke hanya ingin cepat – cepat makan dan tidur kembali. Sayangnya, tak semudah itu.

" Terima kasih tuan Uchiha. "

Sai lagi – lagi tersenyum. Menyerahkan kotak burger dan sebuah kertas yang terselip diantaranya. Ah, tak lupa mengambil uang dari tuan muda di depannya.

" Selamat malam, semoga harimu menyenangangkan. "

Sai masih berdiri di sana, walaupun pintu bercat putih itu sudah tertutup.

' _Aku benar – benar menyukaimu Uchiha-san '_

Dengan sablengnya, Sai masih tersenyum. Di sepanjang lorong, hingga memasuki lift, bahkan hingga pak satpam yang mengernyitkan alis. Menatap heran ke arah pemuda dengan senyum yang ditujukan entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Sai menunggu. Mulai dari bangun pagi, hingga saat ini. Senyumnya masih tertempel jelas di wajah. Tak jarang, beberapa orang memandanginya aneh. Tentu saja Sai tak peduli, ketika ada sosok Uchiha _\- san_ yang terus – menerus terlintas di otak anehnya.

Namun, setelah penantian, sepanjang hari, Uchiha _\- san_ sama sekali tidak menelponya. Mungkin ia tidak melihat kertas itu ? Berbagai spekulasi mulai berseliweran.

" Sai ! "

Panggilan salah satu pelayan wanita membuyarkannya dari menatap handphone hitam miliknya.

" Ya ? " Jawab Sai singkat.

" Dua _large_ burger dan sekotak _french fries_. Antarkan ke alamat ini. "

Gadis itu menunjuk tulisan yang tercetak pada selembar kertas. Kotak makanan yang tadi ada di tangannya, kini berpindah ke tangan Sai.

Senyum Sai mengembang.

" Baik ! "

Si gadis mengerutkan alis. Tak pernah melihat Sai dengan ekspresi berlebihan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sai berdiri. Di depan pintu _flat_ putih dengan nomor 33. _Flat_ milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan senyum yang menelan matanya, Sai memencet tombol interkom. Kali ini, Sai pastikan Uchiha _– san_ akan membaca memonya.

" Selamat malam tuan, saya dari Macburger, mengantarkan pesanan anda. "

Sai menaruh secarik kertas putih di dalam bungkus kresek makanan itu. Lagi – lagi, senyuman terpampang indah di wajah Sai. Oh, jangan lupakan detak jantungnya yang kini mulai tak karuan.

Uchiha Sasuke muncul. Kali ini dengan mata lelah dengan guratan – guratan hitam di sekelilingnya.

" Dua large burger dan sekotak french fries pesanan anda. "

Dengan tangan bergetar, Sai menyerahkan pesanan Uchiha _– san_ yang diagung – agungkannya.

" Hn. Terima kasih. "

Simple. Tak ada basa – basi. Uchiha _– san_ menyerahkan uang beserta tip untuk Sai. Sai sendiri – yang dengan bodohnya hanya mengangguk – menerima uang itu.

Satu hal penting yang ingin Sai tanyakan terlewat begitu saja, ketika pintu _flat_ putih itu tertutup.

' _Uchiha – san, apa kau sudah membaca pesanku ? '_

.

.

.

2 minggu. Sai selalu membawa handphonenya kemana – mana. Entah saat bekerja, kuliah, tidur bahkan ke toilet sekali pun. Telpon, setidaknya sms dari Uchiha _– san_ selalu ditunggunya. Namun, tak pernah ada. Senyum riang Sai selama seminggu, mulai luntur.

Hanya ada satu hal yang masih membuatnya berharap untuk laki – laki di balik pintu bercat putih itu.

" Sai ! ada pesanan dari alamat yang sama ! tolong kau antar ya ! "

" Yaa ! "

Setidaknya, Sai masih bertemu Uchiha _– san_. Yah, walaupun singkat, padat dan tidak dapat menyampaikan apa yang dinginkannya, melihat tampang Uchiha _– san_ yang selalu membuatnya jantungan sudah cukup.

Harusnya, sudah cukup, tapi kali ini tidak. Sai sudah bertekat. Ia akan memberikan pesannya langsung ke Uchiha _– san._

.

.

.

" Terima kasih. "

Uchiha _– san_ memberinya dua lembar uang kertas yang langsung diterimanya.

Sai sedikit gugup. Secarik kertas yang ada di tangan kanannya terasa ingin melompak keluar. Dengan senyum yang masih menempel di bibirnya, Sai menyerahkan kertas itu.

" Tolong terima ini ! "

Ketika si kertas telah berpindah, Sai langsung lari terbirit – birit bak maling. Tak peduli dengan ekspresi Uchiha _– san_ yang terihat kebingungan, atau debaran jantungnya yang kian cepat. Sai menghilang ditelan lift.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Tak ada perubahan berarti. Sai masih tetap kuliah dan kerja seperti biasa. Kali ini, Sai bekerja pada siang hari. Jadwal kuliah yang kosong, dimanfaatkannya untuk mengambil shift siang. Tak sama seperti malam – malam sebelumnya.

Handphone hitam yang selalu berada pada mode getar, tak pernah menggetarkan pesan dari Uchiha _– san_. Sai hampir putus asa.

Ya, hampir. Namun, orang senekat dan absurd Sai, tak pernah mau menyerah begitu saja. Hari ini yang terakhir. Jika Uchiha _\- san_ tidak menghubunginya kali ini, maka Sai akan nekat meretas sistem tempatnya bekerja, dan mencari nomor handphone sang Uchiha kesayangannya.

 _Oh, Sai, harusnya kau langsung datang saja ke rumah si Uchiha itu dan minta nomor handphonenya._

Sungguh, Sai hampir mennerror Uchiha – san jika saja tidak ada suara dentingan lonceng di pintu masuk. Menandakan seseorang yang masuk ke tempat kerjanya.

Sai tahu orang itu. Sangat tahu.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Halo semuaaaa... kali ini saya muncul dengan crack pair SasuSai. Oke, awalnya saya mau buat SasuNaru seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa kurang sreg sama sifat Naruto di sini – Naruto di pikiran saya tak mungkin segila ini *w* dan munculah Sai wkwkwk.

Ehmmm... terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Saya sangat menghargainya XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Call Me Maybe**

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan lagu ' Call Me Maybe ' milik Carly Rae Jepsen.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, BL, SasuSai, Song fi**_ _ **c, twoshoot.**_

 _ **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materi apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **Hope You Enjoy This**_

* * *

Bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke makan malam disaat tengah malam. Apalagi dengan kesadaran yang 50 : 50. Hanya saja, ketika Sasuke terbangun di pagi hari yang benar – benar tidak bisa dibilang pagi – pukul 11 – Sasuke bangun dengan kaleng – kaleng soda yang tebuka, kertas cokelat yang berhamburan dan sebuah note kecil.

Sasuke benar – benar tidak menyadari keberadaan si kertas putih kecil itu kemarin.

 _ **To : Uchiha S.**_

 _ **Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, tapi aku benar – benar menyukaimu.**_

 _ **Hubungi aku Ok ?**_

 _ **03641xxxx**_

 _ **From : Sai**_

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Secarik kertas putih yang kini berada di tangannya benar – benar absurd. Hei, Sasuke tak pernah menyangka restoran cepat saji akan memberikan secarik memo seperti ini kepada pelanggannya. Lagipula, Sasuke sudah tahu nomor telpon restoran itu.

SEKALI LAGI. Nomor telpon restoran itu.

Sepertinya Sai melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar di sini.

Ya, kesalahan yang amat besar. Memberikan nomor telpon restoran cepat saji kepada pemuda yang disukainya. Bukan nomor handphonenya, bukan.

.

.

.

10.00 Malam.

Sasuke memasuki pintu bercat putih itu. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap, tiba – tiba menjadi terang hanya dengan gerakan kecil.

Sasuke melemparkan ransel hitam besarnya ke sofa. Tampang kusutnya sepertinya memerlukan segelas air dingin. Dengan cepat, Sasuke berjalan ke dapurnya. Membuka kulkas yang hanya berisi berbotol – botol air mineral, soda, dan bir. Tak ada makanan sedikit pun.

Kembali ke ruang tengah, Sasuke mengambil handphonenya. Memencet sederetan kombinasi tombol – tombol angka yang sudah ia hafal betul. Bukan, bukan nomor telpon ibunya. Bukan juga nomor telpon kakaknya. Kekasih ? _Hell_ terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa Sasuke abaikan demi memiliki seorang kekasih.

Nomor telpon restoran cepat saji. Sumber utama makanannya. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan resiko kolesterol – kolesterol jahat, ketika otaknya sudah dikuasai oleh perut. Oleh rasa lapar.

" **Selamat** **malam, Macburger pesan antar di sini. "** Terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

" **Hn. 2 large burger dan sekotak french fries. "** Perutnya tak bisa diajak berbasa – basi lagi  
Semakin cepat, semakin bagus.

" **Baik tuan. Dengan siapa saya berbicara ? Dan juga tolong beritahu saya alamat anda. "** Ucap si gadis di seberang sana. Dan Sasuke memberikan identitasnya dengan mudah.

Telpon telah berakhir. Handphone Sasuke kini tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja kaca. Ransel hitam yang tadinya rapi, kini terlihat mengenaskan, ketika barang – barang yang ada di dalamnya tercecer keluar. Cetak biru suatu rumah, jangka, dan penggaris tergeletak tak berdaya, ketika sang pengguna lebih menyibukkan diri dengan laptop hitam yang ada di pangkuannya.

.

.

.

15 menit. Suara bel membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke. Dengan tampang lelahnya, Sasuke berjalan. Membuka pintu untuk makanan yang akan memberinya energy untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Hei, pekerjaan sebagai arsitek tak selamanya mudah.

Sasuke membuka pintu. Seorang pemuda dengan sekotak makanan cepat saji terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya. Parka hitam membalut kulit putih pucatnya.

" Dua _large_ burger dan sekotak _french fries_ pesanan anda. "

Tampang boleh datar, tapi pemikiran Sasuke tak bisa sedatar itu. Ketika tangan laki – laki di depannya ini sedikit bergetar, muncul rasa penasaran. Ah, jangan lupakan secarik memo itu. Sungguh, jika saja perut Sasuke tidak berteriak – teriak minta makan, mungkin ia akan sedikit berbasa – basi dengan pemuda di depannya.

Ya, entah kenapa secarik kertas itu benar – benar mengganggu Sasuke. Entahlah, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang salah, hanya saja, ia sedikit berharap bahwa nomor yang tertera di sana adalah nomor handphone pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Gila !

Cepat – cepat Sasuke mengeluarkan uang, memberikannya ke pemuda itu. Tak lupa gumaman terima kasih. Sasuke tak yakin otaknya akan tetap waras jika berlama – lama menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya. Ya, seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Sai.

.

.

.

Secarik kertas itu masih tetap ada. Hal kecil yang membuat layanan pesan antar ini menjadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Apakah setiap orang yang menggunakan layanan pesan antar ini mendapat pesan yang sama ? Entahlah, Sasuke tak yakin. Namun, di sudut usang otaknya yang rasional, ia menginginkannya. Pesan ini hanya untuknya. Pesan dari pemuda bernama Sai.

Entah Sasuke yang malas masak, atau ada hal yang lain, ia sendiri tak tahu. Yang pasti, belakangan ini, Sasuke selalu makan malam dengan menu sama. Dari restoran cepat saji yang sama. Ah, tak lupa wajah si pengantar makanan yang hampir setiap hari dilihatnya. Ya, dia orang yang sama, dengan sebelumnya. Laki – laki bernama Sai.

Mereka tak banyak berinteraksi. Hanya pembicaraan formal antara penjual dan pembeli. Setelah itu, entah Sai yang duluan lari terbirit – birit atau Sasuke yang menutup pintu _flat_ -nya.

Biasanya Sasuke tak begitu peduli, namun, berhadapan dengan pemuda itu benar – benar membuatnya merasa _out of character_. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

Kadang, Sasuke merasa bodoh sendiri. Bukan, bukan karena keingintahuannya. Bukan juga karena pertanyaan konyol yang terlintas di otaknya. Tetapi, karena ia tak pernah mengungkapkannya. Kata – katanya tertelan kembali. Rasional dan irasional telah bercampur dalam otaknya.

Sasuke tahu perasaan ini.

Ya, Sasuke bukanlah remaja bodoh yang tergila – gila dengan hal merepotkan bernama cinta. Hanya saja, jika ada yang bertanya, apakah Sasuke menyukai pemuda yang sering ia temui belakangan ini ? Maka Sasuke tak akan menyangkalnya.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang yang biasa Sasuke habiskan di kantor, kini sedikit berbeda. Ah, salahkan saja dirinya yang lupa membuat bekal makan siang. Bukannya lupa sih, lebih tepatnya tak sempat. Sasuke bangun kesiangan kali ini.

Dan semua itu berhasil membuat _mood_ -nya memburuk. Sungguh, wajah lelah Sasuke ditambah kombinasi aura suram memang yang paling mengerikan.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil audi hitamnya dengan ogah – ogahan. Mencari tempat makan terdekat untuk mengisi perutnya. Dan, restoran cepat saji di depan sana menjadi pilihannya.

' Siapa tahu bertemu Sai ?'

Sungguh, Sasuke merasa konyol dan bodoh ketika kalimat itu terlintas di pikirannya.

Dentingan lonceng menandakan Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam restoran. Dengan langkah lebar, Sasuke menuju counter dengan seorang perempuan muda yang berada di baliknya.

" Large burger, sekotak french fries dan cola. "

Tak perlu melihat menu, Sasuke sudah hafal betul dengan pesanannya.

" Baik tuan. Silakan tunggu di meja anda "

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis. Sasuke sendiri tak begitu peduli. Ia melangkah ke meja sudut dengan kaca bening di sampingnya. Hei, melihat pemandangan di luar sana mungkin dapat memperbaiki moodnya.

.

.

.

" _Large_ burger, _french fries_ , dan cola pesanan anda tuan. "

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil – mobil berlalu lalang ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. Ya, pemuda yang belakangan ini sedikit mengusik pikiran Sasuke.

Sai berdiri di sana. Senyuman bertengger di wajah pucatnya. Seketika, mood Sasuke membaik. Sasuke nyaris tersenyum. Untungnya, sebagian dirinya yang waras mencegah.

" Hn. " gumaman absurd yang Sasuke sendiri bingung mengartikannya. Makanan yang tersaji di depannya tak lagi menjadi fokus utama, ketika pemuda yang kini berada di depannya menyedot seluruh perhatiannya.

" Baiklah, permisi tuan. " Sai tersenyum. Sedikit membungkuk sebelum kembali bekerja ketika suara gadis yang menjadi teman kerjanya memanggil.

Sasuke duduk sendiri. Makanan yang ada di depannya telah habis. Sasuke memakannya dengan sangat – sangat cepat. Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum waktu makan siangnya habis. Dan Sasuke memilih untuk duduk diam. Mengamati gerak gerik Sai yang sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Senyum laki – laki itu tak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke. Ia berbalik, membawa sebuah nampan yang telah kosong dan hilang di balik counter khusus pelayan. Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Dan sebuah ide gila pun muncul. Mengambil bolpoin hitam yang selalu melekat di saku kemejanya, Sasuke mulai menulis. Kata – kata mulai tersusun di atas kertas yang menjadi pembungkus burger itu. Persetan dengan yang lain. Sasuke tak peduli. Satu hal yang kini melintas di otaknya. Pesan ini harus segera dibaca oleh laki – laki yang sedari tadi diamatinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai.

.

.

.

Sai muncul dari balik counter. Membawa senampan penuh makanan cepat saji. Senyumnya merekah tatkala meletakkan satu persatu makanan itu ke atas meja si pelanggan.

" Selamat menikmati tuan. " Ucap Sai dengan senyuman.

Sasuke masih mengamatinya. Kertas burger yang sudah berisi isi perasaannya sudah ada di tangan. Ketika Sai melintas di depannya, dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat tangan. Mengisyaratkan kedatangan seorang pelayan. Dan Sai yang sangat peka dengan pelanggan datang dengan senyuman dan detak jantung yang tak normal.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ? " Tanya Sai ramah. Senyuman manis terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dengan susah payah, Sai menahan debaran jantungnya yang tak terkendali.

Sasuke tersenyum manis. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tersenyum. Sai melongo.

Sasuke berdiri. Sai yang masih terkejut, terdiam bagai orang bodoh. Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sai. Meletakkan secarik kertas burger yang sedikit kusut. Tak lupa senyuman manis dan gerakan isyarat yang cukup singkat.

Ya, sebuah gerakan tangan yang mengisyaratkan _' telpon aku '._

Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu. Tak lupa umpatan – umpatan kasar untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, Sasuke benar – benar malu sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sai sendiri masih tak sadarkan diri. Berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dan senyum yang tertempel di bibir.

Ketika kewarasannya kembali, Sai membuka kertas itu.

 _ **This is crazy !**_

 _ **But, here's my number, so call me maybe ok ?**_

 _ **081xxxxx**_

 _ **Uchiha S.**_

Wajah Sai memerah. Malu dan senang bercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa basa – basi, Sai melesat ke belakang counter, yang membuat teman – teman kerjanya sedikit kebingungan. Sai menghilang di balik pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan loker para pekerja. Mengambil handphone hitamnya yang setelah beberapa minggu diam di kantongnya, kini kembali ke loker. Dan sekarang, Sai mengambilnya.

Mengetik dengan cepat, Sai segera menempelkan sang handphone ke telinga.

" _**Halo ? "**_

Laki – laki itu mengangkatnya. Sai memekik tertahan. Melompat – lompat kecil bagai bocah yang mendapat permen satu truk.

" _**Selamat siang, Uchiha – san. "**_

" _**Ini siapa ya ? "**_

Jeda sebentar. Sai mengambil nafas.

" _**Ini aku. Sai "**_

Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke dan Sai semakin sering bertemu. Bukan, bukan sebagai pelanggan yang membeli makanan cepat saji atau pengantar makanan. Melainkan sebagai seorang teman. Yakin cuma teman ?

 **The End**

* * *

A/N : Holaaaa ~ akhirnya fic twoshoot saya rampung juga hehe. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan bersedia menunggu. Saya sangat – sangat menghargainya XD. Enggg... akhir menggantung seperti yang saya duga. Mohon kritik dan sarannya semua...


End file.
